aquilo que se esconde no amor
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Kiba acorda sem camisa e sem memória. Tenta entender o que aconteceu na noite anterior, e pouco a pouco tem uma surpresa.


Fanfic presente de natal para Ariane Munhoz. Nós fizemos uma troca de Natal. Eu dei um ship, um acontecimento e três palavras e ela escreveu a história.

Eu recebi um casal, um acontecimento e três palavras e escrevi essa história.

O limite era 3k. Mas... limites? Pra que servem limites senão para serem quebrados?

Revisada, não betada. Erros? Culpa do MSWord que ficou quietinho. Boa leitura!

* * *

**aquilo que se esconde no amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

Kiba abriu os olhos e demorou menos do que dois segundos para se arrepender. A tênue claridade da manhã causou o efeito abrasador de um super jutsu explodindo em seu crânio. Teve a impressão de que a cabeça explodiria ao menor movimento. Por tanto se conformou em voltar a fechar os olhos e afundar-se contra o travesseiro de maciez inesperada.

Respirou fundo duas ou três vezes, aspirando tanto ar quanto os pulmões aguentavam e expirando devagar. O coração bateu lento e pesado. O estômago estava revolto, ameaçando se rebelar através de enjôos a qualquer momento. Havia uma secura anormal na boca.

Todos aqueles sintomas…

Okay. Kiba estava de ressaca. E uma das brabas.

O que se lembrava da noite anterior…?

Nem se esforçou muito. O cérebro travado se recusou a trabalhar.

Gastou outros longos segundos para se recuperar um tanto mais. A sede incomodava, mas o branco em sua mente beirava o aterrador. Tinha bebido tanto assim?!

Levou mais tempo do que gostaria para ter forças (e coragem) para abrir os olhos uma segunda vez. Fixou as íris irritadas no teto. Parecia que um quilo de areia se alojou nas pálpebras, deixando-os lacrimejando.

Aquele teto… não era de todo desconhecido. Estava na casa de Shino. No quarto do rapaz.

Não apenas o teto era conhecido, já que aquele perfume… não. Não um "perfume", sim um aroma. Ou essência. Conhecia muito bem. Era Shino, a presença dele impregnava todo o ambiente como uma marca que Kiba sabia-se incapaz de ignorar.

Primeira pista desvendada com sucesso. Excelente, pois se chegasse em casa bêbado era bem capaz de Tsume lhe arrancar as orelhas.

Podia ter lutado uma guerra apesar de ser adolescente, mas, de acordo com a mãe, ter dezenove anos não o fazia dono do próprio nariz.

Kiba desconfiava que Tsume manteria tal postura mesmo quando Kiba fosse um velhinho caduco. Tanto quanto a própria Tsume, que pelos cálculos do garoto viveria para sempre.

Pergunta "onde" respondida com sucesso. Faltava o "como". Talvez o "quando". E mais algumas que surgiam à medida que se tornava mais consciente de outros detalhes que a dor de cabeça camuflou inconsciente.

Seu corpo estava dolorido. Um bocado. Principalmente uma parte específica de sua anatomia e só podia significar uma coisa: sexo. Muito sexo.

Também estava sem camisa e… sem calças ou cueca. Sentia tudo super ventilado, obrigado.

Kiba não era um gênio, na verdade estava bem longe disso, mas foi capaz de entender bem a sua situação. Bebeu demais e acabou na cama de Shino. Entre uma coisa e outra… fez sexo do qual nem se lembrava.

Não que se lembrasse de muita coisa…

Se achando meio recuperado, resolveu investigar um pouco mais. Virou a cabeça devagarzinho para o lado, evitando movimentos bruscos que poderiam ampliar a dor de cabeça.

Precaução totalmente inútil diante do que seus olhos descobriram.

Conhecia aquelas costas largas, de pele marmórea. Era Shino, sem sombra de dúvida, ressonando virado para o outro lado.

O que assustou Kiba e o fez sentar-se num ímpeto, foi o estado da pele até então perfeita, agora maculada por marcas avermelhadas, marcas de garras afiadas que rasgaram a tez a ponto de fazê-la sangrar. Quatro traços, particularmente mais profundos sobrepunham-se ao rim do lado esquerdo, com um aspecto tão feio que dava a impressão de ainda sangrar.

Sem que pudesse prever ou evitar, uma imagem surgiu na mente de Kiba. Fragmento perdido da noite anterior.

Ele… sentado sobre Shino. Abraçado ao corpo dele enquanto o orgasmo vinha forte. E gemidos. E suor. E o descontrole.

Havia machucado o outro rapaz. Disso não restava incerteza.

Ficou desnorteado. Afastou o lençol para o lado e cambaleou para fora da cama. Não se importou em estar nu. Queria apenas se livrar daquele bolo que surgiu na garganta e aliviar o estômago atormentado.

Mal teve tempo de fugir pelo corredor e invadir o banheiro, indo ajoelhar-se no vaso sanitário antes de vomitar um líquido branco viscoso, excesso de vodka que seu corpo não foi capaz de processar.

O corpo se dobrou uma segunda e uma terceira vez; náuseas forçando caminho para fora até que nada restasse além de ácido estomacal e então nada além disso. A não ser os movimentos involuntários do corpo saturado de álcool e pesar.

Foi nesse momento que Kiba mais intuiu do que viu a segunda presença no banheiro. Shino chegou de mansinho e assistiu a parte final da cena parado perto da porta.

— Tudo bem aí?

— Ah — Kiba suspirou — To muito longe de "bem". Shino, o que aconteceu ontem?

A pergunta veio sem que Kiba tivesse coragem de encarar o outro. Não queria olhar e descobrir que o estrago nas costas de Shino se reproduzia em injurias gêmeas em mais partes daquele corpo.

— O ponche estava batizado. Descobri depois que Ino temperou com vodka.

— Que porra… foi… caralho… não lembro de muita coisa. De quase nada!

Antes de responder, Shino se aproximou e se abaixou ao lado de Kiba. O garoto percebeu que ele trajava uma calça de moletom preta confortável, uma espécie de pijama improvisado.

— Vou preparar algo pra ajudar seu estomago — fez menção de se erguer, mas Kiba o segurou pelo pulso, mantendo-o no lugar.

— Eu… eu… suas costas…

— Não foi nada.

— Um caralho que não foi! Machuquei você e nem lembro direito. Desculpa. Eu faço muita bizarrice quando encho a cara, mas dessa vez…

Shino suspirou. Um som baixinho que surpreendeu Kiba. Novas lembranças vieram à mente dele, dessa vez a sensação de um ofego perto de sua orelha, hálito morno acariciando-lhe a tez e eriçando cada pelinho daquele ponto sensível.

O namorado era muito discreto em tudo, inclusive na hora do sexo. O exato oposto de Kiba, normalmente espalhafatoso sempre.

— Porra… acho que fui meio barulhento ontem… e que estrago! Ta doente muito?

— Um pouco — Shino respondeu simplista.

— Me deixa cuidar de você — com essa súplica Kiba reuniu coragem para observar o outro de volta. Para seu grande alívio, notou logo que não havia marca alguma no tórax que começava a ganhar contornos de adulto, com músculos mais definidos. Descobriu apenas uma fileirinha de pontos na base do pescoço de Shino, semelhante a uma bela mordida.

Antes de responder, Shino soltou o pulso e foi abrir a torneira da banheira.

— Vamos tomar banho — disse isso e saiu para buscar roupas limpas.

Kiba evitou olhar na direção dele, subitamente tornando-se consciente da própria nudez. Mas não era a primeira vez. Tornaram-se namorados antes mesmo da guerra eclodir. Sexo já fazia parte da rotina de casal. Ainda que fosse refém de pudores em momentos inesperados; ali, naquela cena, era capaz de agir com naturalidade.

O que o incomodou pra valer foram as evidências secas que denunciavam a noite de amor, ajudando a tornar o corpo um tanto pegajoso ao misturarem-se com suor, os efeitos do álcool e essas náuseas matinais. Desejou um banho para limpar-se.

— Que caralho — resmungou. Aproveitou para pegar um kit de medicamentos que ficava guardado no armarinho, junto com um par de toalhas limpas. Shino voltou e colocou as peças sobre a pia, evitando algum ponto onde houvesse água respingada.

A banheira demorou um pouco para encher, sob vigilância dos dois. O clima estava estranho.

— Não lembro de muita coisa. Será amnésia alcoólica? Pelo jeito eu bebi pra caralho.

Kiba não aguentou o silêncio por muito tempo. Sufocou com o sentimento que não soube nomear.

— Acho que não era só vodka. Podem ter misturado algo mais.

— Tipo outras bebidas?

— Sim. Ontem foi a reunião de formandos da nossa turma e da turma que se formou um ano antes. Não tivemos tempo de comemorar por causa da guerra. Apareceu muita gente desconhecida.

E Shino lamentava esse fato. Kiba, sendo o guloso por comida que era, chegou mais cedo no lugar e já foi se empanturrando. Quando Shino o encontrou, o estrago estava a um passo de se consolidar. O que quer que misturaram na bebida já corria pelas veias do namorado (alguém mencionou absinto a certa altura). Como consequência… bem…

— Shino…? — Kiba soou inseguro. Shino não era dado a devaneios e perder-se em pensamentos — Acho que a banheira encheu o bastante.

— Tem razão.

Nenhum dos dois fez questão de seguir os bons costumes e usufruir do pré-banho. Shino entrou na banheira primeiro, segurando um gemido quando a água de temperatura agradável tocou nos ferimentos. Kiba entrou em seguida, aproveitando o espaço que Shino lhe deixara, de um jeito que podia lavar-lhe as costas. Sequer tentou conter o resmungo baixo ao se acomodar. A dor no traseiro era algo a que nunca se acostumaria (namorar um cara bem dotado tinha lá seu preço, não…?)

— Tá feio — o garoto suspirou, livrando-se dos pensamentos. Pegou o sabonete e esfregou nas mãos para espumá-lo — Me conta o tamanho do estrago.

Shino pensou por alguns segundos.

— Você não parecia tão ruim a maior parte do tempo. Só mais animado do que o normal. Mas…

Convenhamos, Kiba era um hiperativo que só perdia para Naruto. Tentar manter os olhos nele em estado um tanto alcoolizado parecia missão de Ranking A. Volta e meia Kiba dava umas escapadas das vistas de Shino e quando o reencontrava, lá estava o garoto com um copo de ponche na mão. Alguns, Shino até conseguiu tirar-lhe. Os outros foram engolidos em uma golada. Seria vodka? Uísque? Não dava tempo de saber!

Controlar Kiba bêbado também era uma tarefa árdua. Shino até conseguiu por algum tempo, mas quando alguém deu a ideia de uma competição de Gogo Boys e Kiba se candidatou para subir na mesa, foi que Shino percebeu que a coisa estava feia.

Agarrou o namorado e o jogou sobre o ombro, decidindo que já bastava e era hora de voltar para casa. Roubaram a cena, com Kiba esperneando para ficar na festa e exibir o corpo "escultural" que merecia ser apreciado pela humanidade…

Shino não comentou essa última parte. Talvez o pobre namorado não estivesse preparado para o impacto. Embora planejasse contar tudo, porque Naruto e outros amigos não perdoariam e fariam algumas piadas. Isso se lembrassem de tudo, depois de beber tanto, claro.

— Mas…? — Kiba não tinha certeza de querer ouvir o resto, ainda que a curiosidade lhe corroesse as entranhas. Junto com os efeitos da ressaca!

Essa pequena insistência mudou a decisão de Shino.

— Na hora que quis subir na mesa e…

— Esquece! — Kiba cortou a frase e levou as mãos às costas de Shino, ensaboando-as com certa leveza apesar do jeito estabanado de sempre. Tal cuidado não ajudou, assim que a espuma entrou em contato com os arranhões, Shino foi incapaz de impedir o corpo de estremecer de dor — Desculpa!

— Tudo bem.

— Não ta tudo bem, Shino! Eu sinto muito de verdade. Não sabia que a bebida tava batizada e… desculpa — a voz falhou a final.

Shino não disse nada. Ficou quieto, enquanto Kiba lavava suas costas. Os dedos ágeis também desfilaram pelos pontinhos da mordida na base do pescoço pálido. O clima era estranho, não queria que seu namorado ficasse se culpando por conta de alguns arranhões feitos durante a noite de amor, resultado da intensidade selvagem que costumava permear tudo o que Kiba fazia, conquanto poucas vezes surgisse durante o sexo. Não em tamanha proporção.

— Poderia ser pior — Shino falou pensativo, no momento em que Kiba parou de esfregar-lhe as costas para ensaboar a si próprio, inclusive os cabelos bagunçados. Fez tudo depressa antes de ligar o chuveirinho e começar a lavar a espuma.

— Poderia…?

— Hn. Se meu pai estivesse em casa — a explicação veio sem grande afetação, apenas a constatação de um fato.

Pois evocou memórias à mente de Kiba que fez um calorão subir pelo pescoço enquanto o sangue se alojava todo nas bochechas a ponto de esconder as marcas do Clã Inuzuka. Memórias que aludiam a gemidos empolgados… talvez alguns gritos… Definitivamente alguns gritos.

Sua voz atingindo uma oitava desafinada. e… puta merda…

— Caralho, Shino… acho que lembrei que… nossa… teve um lance de… eu falei um monte de besteira, né?

— Conversa suja. Foi nossa primeira vez. Desculpe por não conseguir te chamar de "vadia".

— Argh! — Kiba balançou a cabeça com força, a vergonha longe de ir embora, colorindo-lhe a face em um ultimate tom de vermelho. Água respingou dos fios castanhos para todos os lados — Alguém me mate! Bate na minha cabeça que é pra eu esquecer de vez que essa noite aconteceu.

— Mesmo que você se esqueça, eu ainda lembrarei.

— Filho da puta. Esse é o apoio de namorado que você me oferece…?

— Não estou dando detalhes, estou…?

— Shiu! — e ele usou o chuveirinho para molhar os cabelos de Shino — A água está esfriando. Senta na borda que eu vou pegar a toalha e a pomada cicatrizante.

Assim que deu a instrução, ele saiu da banheira e alcançou a toalha para secar-se rapidamente. Terminou por enrolar a peça na cintura. Então pegou a caixa de medicamentos que deixou no chão por perto.

Esperou Shino obedecer. Depois usou a segunda toalha para secar as costas do rapaz, devagar e com cuidado. A esse ponto já não era uma visão tão aterradora. Kiba percebeu que a maioria dos arranhões era superficial, curaria rápido e sem deixar cicatriz. Apenas aqueles quatro traços que se sobrepunham ao rim e eram mais profundos e continuavam inchados… aquelas marcas ficariam talvez para sempre.

A mordida também demoraria um bocado para sumir. Sua arcada dentária criou um círculo quase perfeito no pescoço do namorado, as presas se afundando um pouco mais.

— Fiquei meio descontrolado — Kiba lamentou, agora espalhando pomada sobre as feridas. Praguejou baixo, pedacinhos da noite vinham aos poucos e só piorava — Mandar "meter mais forte" soa melhor em filme pornô do que… caralho… que vergonha!

— Não se sinta assim. O descontrole foi causado pela bebida, mas você não vai me ouvir reclamar nem uma vez.

Kiba estranhou a afirmativa. O tom de voz usado por Shino veio um tiquinho rouco. Não pode evitar se arrepiar, um tanto instigado.

Deu a tarefa por terminada ao pegar gaze e esparadrapo para proteger o ferimento mais profundo. Gastaram um tempo significativo no banho. Seu corpo estava limpo, menos dolorido. Até a cabeça melhorou um bocado. Restava a sede infernal e a sensação de leve náusea.

— Vou preparar algo pra gente comer — Shino conhecia o namorado há tempos o bastante para adivinhar os cuidados que ele demandava.

A troca de roupas limpas era para ambos, Shino emprestaria algo para o outro. A diferença entre as alturas do casal beirava os dez centímetros, não era muito. E esse pouco era suficiente para fazer suas roupas ficarem um tanto folgadas no corpo do garoto. Nunca contaria a ele, mas achava uma visão muito fofa.

Mesmo alguém taciturno e controlado como Shino tinha lá seus fetiches.

Enquanto Kiba se enfiava nas roupas do namorado, Shino colocou uma calça de moletom escura e limpa, e uma camisa de algodão branca e leve, que rapidamente colou-se às costas empastadas de pomada.

Saiu do banheiro antes de Kiba e foi para a cozinha separar alguns ingredientes para preparar um caldo leve para ajudar na recuperação da ressaca.

Picava repolho em fatias fininhas quando Kiba chegou na intenção de ajudar. Ele pegou alguns legumes e parou na bancada ao lado de Shino, trabalhando em silêncio. Os movimentos tensos davam uma pista de como ainda remoia o assunto. O fato de passar pela porta do quarto de Aburame san o fez estremecer. Graças a todas as entidade sagradas o homem estava em missão. Com que cara olharia para ele se tivesse ouvido seu escândalo, na voz um tanto aguda a recitar palavrões e pedidos depravados que fariam qualquer um derreter de vergonha?

Shino quase suspirou. Mas conseguiu segurar o ato a tempo. Até mesmo o leve resfolego seria acatado pelo outro como certa pressão em confessar o que lhe irritava. As coisas não funcionavam assim com Kiba, precisava só ter calma e deixar fluir. Paciência não era o forte da família Inuzuka. Logo botaria para fora o que incomodava.

E nem demorou muito. Pelo contrário.

Mal terminou de descascar a segunda batata, e ele soltou a faca sobre a bancada de mármore, junto com o legume.

— Tem… — falou cabisbaixo — Tem essas partes minhas que… eu não gosto. Porque não tenho controle sobre elas o tempo todo. E… isso me assusta.

Shino também parou de picar a verdura e virou-se para o namorado:

— Não precisa ter o controle o tempo todo. Não enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado. Não tem motivo para se preocupar.

— Mas eu machuquei você! Como quer que eu lide com isso…?

Shino levou o dedo ao topo do nariz, na intenção de ajeitar os óculos. Então se lembrou de que estava sem eles. O gesto de nervoso não passou despercebido aos olhos de Kiba.

— Foi tão bom que eu nem senti dor na hora— acabou se confessando.

— Ee…?! — Kiba não teve certeza de ter entendido.

— Ontem a noite. Foi intenso, certamente. Isso não significa que foi ruim.

Kiba inclinou a cabeça um pouquinho para o lado. As palavras ouvidas entrando em sua mente sem fazer muito sentido. A confusão evidente do garoto trouxe certo acalento ao coração de Shino. Ele deu um passo à frente e segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos.

— Essas partes que você não gosta. Eu amo todas — falou com seriedade, olhos mirando fundo nos de Kiba — Amo seu descontrole e seu lado mais selvagem. Amo as partes que não aceita, as partes que não conhece e as partes que te assustam. Amo cada pequeno fragmento, porque é o que faz você ser… você.

Kiba sentiu o coração disparar, batendo forte no peito. Não teve tempo de responder, Shino abaixou o rosto e o beijou. A correspondência foi imediata. E como não ser, depois de uma declaração daquelas?

— Acho que o amor deixa as pessoas cegas mesmo — Kiba gracejou ofegante, quando os lábios se afastaram, mas não os corpos, pois Shino o puxou para um abraço. Uma bochecha encostou no peito do namorado, descobrindo que o coração dele batia tão rápido quanto o seu próprio coração. Descompasso causado por uma inesperada carga emocional.

— Você é um besta mesmo — Kiba sorriu — Juro que na próxima festa eu não vou chegar antes de você. E se tiver ponche, você me… me… CARALHO!

— Lembrou…? — Shino limpou a garganta.

— Eu pedi… que você… com… CORDAS?! — os olhos de iris peculiar se tornaram enormes no rosto trigueiro.

— Pediu. Quem sabe algum dia a gente…

— De jeito nenhum! — Kiba livrou-se do abraço e voltou cortar batatas com fúria redobrada. O rosto coloriu-se de vermelho, denunciando como estava envergonhado — Nem nos seus sonhos, maldito!

Shino observou por breve instante, antes de retomar a própria tarefa de preparar a primeira refeição de ambos. Era chegada a vez de ele cuidar de Kiba. De novo. Adivinhou, sem dificuldade, que o resto do dia seguiria aquela dinâmica, com pequenas lembranças trazendo constrangimento em medidas exageradas e _kibanas_. Seria divertido.

A sensação de ternura o dominando com força total. Amava o lado selvagem, marca registrada de Kiba. Mas também amava aquele lado inocente e um tanto ingênuo, que o transformava numa antítese ambulante.

O singular paradoxo que dava todo sentido à sua vida.


End file.
